<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Outcasts in an Overcast by TheVelvetUndergrowth</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26639278">Outcasts in an Overcast</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheVelvetUndergrowth/pseuds/TheVelvetUndergrowth'>TheVelvetUndergrowth</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Hylics (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Brief references to important locations in Hylics 2, Do not copy this work to other websites, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, I'll admit this one's a little depressing, Past Abuse, Pongorma has trust issues (and some lingering PTSD), Somsnosa is depressed, Takes place during the events of Hylics 1, Wayne is traumatized, and Dedusmuln is autistic, but ultimately it's a story about survival and hope, thunderstorm</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 08:40:23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>9,576</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26639278</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheVelvetUndergrowth/pseuds/TheVelvetUndergrowth</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Wayne and his newly-formed band of misfits find themselves caught in a downpour as they attempt to navigate the gloomy hostility of an abandoned graveyard in hopes of getting closer to reaching a spaceship and finally putting a stop to King Gibby's tyranny. Tensions begin to rise among the weary crew, and Wayne finds himself experiencing a thunderstorm for the first time in his life. </p><p>It does not go over well.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>50</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Cumulus</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Wayne was feeling melancholy.</p><p> </p><p>Perhaps it was merely the weather. By the time he and his crew had docked the sky had become completely blanketed in a thick grayness, with swollen clouds spread out as far and wide as the ocean that surrounded them. It served to make the already faded colors of the lifeless land in front of them look even more oppressive, sort of like a corrosion infecting an already shriveled creature.</p><p> </p><p>Or maybe it was the reality that he no longer knew exactly what he was doing anymore. Escaping the southeastern island seemed like a complicated plan at the time with how convoluted and luck-oriented it appeared, but at least it <em> was </em> a plan. Now no one was quite sure what action to take next. He had seen a small isle with what looked like an airship seated in the middle of it, just as Somsnosa had witnessed a spaceship land on another isle to the northeast, but simply steering the boat close to those islands' high cliffs ended any plans of trying to dock at each location. The only reason he had chosen to explore this isle in particular was because it was the only other one in the entire archipelago that even had a dock.</p><p> </p><p>It could have even been the cognizance of what he was about to accomplish finally catching up to him. Wayne wanted, no, <em> needed </em> to dethrone King Gibby. It was the only way to save the planet’s long-suffering hylics from their inevitable reconstitution at that demiurge’s hands, alongside finally justifying all those painful, wasted years spent serving as his pawn in that magnificent prison they called the Moon Palace. The goal was plainly formed, yet still the poor moon being felt that he could not hollow out all his feelings of uncertainty in his new role as leader of the Earthly resistance. Even as Captain of the Lunar Guard he never had the power to beat Gibby on his own, that first trip to the Afterlife taught him as much, and in all the time spent in his earthly exile he was only able to find three others sane and willing to put up with him enough to help him on his quest. </p><p> </p><p>Would the four of them truly be able to defeat such a hideous tyranny, or was he ushering his new allies to their doomed fates?</p><p> </p><p>...</p><p> </p><p>He forced the overwhelming dread back down into his subconscious.</p><p> </p><p>It had taken the four nearly an hour to hike across the terrain of the new island. The landmass was worm-like in shape, nothing but cliffs of thin rock with an even thinner layer of soil on top that twisted at random intervals, all while waves of salty, viscous seawater crashed continuously against both cliffsides. They were forced to journey forward in a single-file line to avoid slipping off of the soggy clay and plunging into the dark ocean below. Wayne led the party forward, acting as their eyes to see if anything of value lay ahead of them. Dedusmuln was right behind him, keeping an impressively perfect balance for an eyeless being as they hummed a little tune to themself. Behind them was Somsnosa, who took it upon herself to speak up every now and then in an attempt to ease the weary monotony of their journey.</p><p> </p><p>“You got a nice melody goin’ on there, Dedus. Is that from a song?”</p><p> </p><p>“From an instrumental, actually. It is the ‘Joyful Platinum of the Sun Larvae’ movement from <em> Ecdysis of Life Beings </em>Suite No. I. Oh how I covet the way its organs scream the image of dramatic life into my encephalon, and how the wandering theremin’s wails strum my memories with the innocent passions of youth! Really the whole piece is just so- ahhh!”</p><p> </p><p>Dedusmuln had begun to hyperfixate on their passion a little too much, not focusing on where they were stepping and tripping over a bulge of clay in the path. Before Wayne and Somsnosa could even react, Pongorma, who had been trailing the back of their formation, swiftly stepped ahead of Soms to grab hold of Dedus right before they could tumble over the edge of the cliff. Wayne had turned around to see the image of Pongorma holding the shaking archeologist by the hood of their coat with one hand, with Somsnosa clinging awkwardly to Pongorma’s other arm to maintain her balance.</p><p> </p><p>“Mind your footing,” was all the dread knight said as he effortlessly placed Dedusmuln back onto the path. He then stood rank-in-file and gave Wayne a curt nod, signaling him to keep moving once more.</p><p> </p><p>Truthfully, it was only time he had spoken during their entire trek across the isle. Unlike Somsnosa and Dedusmuln, who were clearly warming up to one another throughout the journey, it seemed as though the ancient warrior was solely focused on their shared goal of destroying Gibby. Polite as he was, to him there was no point in focusing on anything other than the task at hand, especially over something as trivial as striking amiable conversation with the people he had allied himself with.</p><p> </p><p>Finally the four had reached a notable location! At the tail end of the winding island stood a pair of decrepit pillars that had once held a now long-destroyed gate. Just a few steps forward revealed a staircase carved into the earth leading downward to a strange, seemingly empty settlement. Wayne and his crew descended.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>The soil had turned to a cool purple color at the bottom level, with a texture more akin to dried mud despite its sandy appearance. Stale, cracking walls of coiling clay flanked the crew as they walked through the short entranceway, and soon enough the environment revealed itself to be a maze of acres for many flat stones sticking out of the earth, each one possessing its own unique shape and carvings. From a distance, Wayne could make out a thin boardwalk snaking across the back. Its bright blue color created a gaudy contrast to the paleness of everything else in the area, and for a moment he was able to catch a glimpse of some unidentifiable creature crawling up and into a hidden dwelling in the cliff wall.</p><p> </p><p>Following the stairs of the boardwalk eventually drew his eyes to what looked like a large doorway. Every wall of the edifice seemed to be built as if they were twisting in agony, and the geometry of the mysterious doorway resembled a being with a sealed mouth trying desperately to scream. Wayne had never seen a place so unabashedly horrid before, nor had any location’s atmosphere made him feel such a harsh despondence. Well, no location since the moon palace at least...</p><p> </p><p>“Is this another set of ancient ruins?” he asked, trying to take his mind off his sudden memory.</p><p> </p><p>“No, it’s just a graveyard,” Somsnosa answered, her voice carrying a notable hint of gloom, “A place to memorialize those who don’t return from the Afterlife. Haven’t been to one of these in awhile.”</p><p> </p><p>“Ah, so this is what they look like,” Pongorma thought aloud.</p><p> </p><p>“Scary to think how that can happen,” Dedusmuln added nervously, “How sometimes a being can just die and never return. I wish we understood how that worked so we could prevent it.”</p><p> </p><p>“Well with how the world’s been lately, I guess sometimes it’s just up to the individual,” Soms replied, failing to elaborate on her point.</p><p> </p><p>Dedus walked forwards as they spoke, and Wayne had to run up and stop them just before they accidentally walked right into a low gravestone. Upon realizing what they nearly tripped over, the archeologist couldn’t help but kneel down and feel the carvings of the grave to read what they said. However, as they pushed just slightly on the stone, it moved back a fair few centimeters, revealing a sliver of what seemed to be a tunnel’s entrance underneath it. Pongorma went ahead and gave the stone a mighty shove, opening it up enough for the four to use its ladder to climb down.</p><p> </p><p>The underground tunnel was nothing more than a small, wide dugout. If it had not been for the pale yellow glow that emitted from Wayne’s head, the room would have been pitch black. Through the moon being’s natural luminescence, the four were able to see a crystalline gateway hanging elegant and still just above the ground, alongside another strange set of carvings, this time spread out on the floor.</p><p> </p><p>“It’s a puzzle!” Dedusmuln declared as they stood on their hands and knees, using their fingers to interpret every symbol in the cravings, “I can feel the shapes of little ladders scattered about all these other lines. That must mean there are more tunnels scattered about, hidden beneath these modified graves perhaps?”</p><p> </p><p>“Makes sense, I guess,” Somsnosa said nonchalantly. She knelt down with Dedus and squinted at the carvings, trying to ponder their meaning despite her fatigue, “What exactly are they hiding though?”</p><p> </p><p>“Something worth dying over, I bet!” Wayne chimed in, giving the crystal a firm pat to activate it, “That’s probably why there’s an Afterlife crystal here. There’s gotta be something vital in those tunnels.”</p><p> </p><p>Pongorma, who had remained silent and cross armed for most of the conversation, suddenly walked over to the crystal and examined it thoroughly, as if it were a brand new discovery for him. With two sharp fingers of his armor-gloved hand he lightly caressed its smooth, iridescent plane, the only sound he made being his strained breathing through the small mouth-slit of his well-worn helmet. He then turned to Wayne.</p><p> </p><p>“Perhaps these dugouts can lead us to a longer underpass. I do remember hearing of one's construction during my time.”</p><p> </p><p>“An ‘under-pass?’” Wayne replied, tilting his head, “Is that like a basement or something? Sorry, I haven’t been down here long enough to learn all these different ‘Earth terms.’”</p><p> </p><p>“Not a basement, but an elongated tunnel underground, under the ocean to be precise. It was meant as a means of ensuring the persistent and inescapable death of… undesirables, but it must have been linked between the isles for their wardens to journey in and out of it.” </p><p> </p><p>“Hey, yeah! That could take us to that island I saw nearby with the airship. If we can get to it, then we can fly that baby straight toward the spaceship we found!” </p><p> </p><p>“Exactly! Now tell me, what is your strategy for us, Captain?”</p><p> </p><p>“C-Captain?” Wayne suddenly felt a lump in his throat at that statement, although he wasn’t entirely sure why. It was his plan to get revenge on that tyrant, so why was he suddenly feeling so apprehensive?</p><p> </p><p>“You had mentioned to me earlier that you once served as the Captain of the Lunar Guard, correct?”</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah, he did!” Dedusmuln answered for Wayne as they stood back up and faced him, “It looks like now he’s actualized his being into our own Captain of the Planetary Resistance!”</p><p> </p><p>Wayne hesitated as he began nervously scratching the back of one of his horns. He did <em> not </em>want to be reminded of his former position as captain and all the wounds that came with it, yet at the same time couldn’t bear the thought of letting his new friends down. He dreaded the fear of his only companions not taking him seriously anymore, for then there would be no point to his new existence. Letting out a sharp exhale, he tried his best to make his tired face look confident.</p><p> </p><p>“That’s right! Uh, I’d say that our strategy would be to… umm…” Just as he feared, his collected facade faltered at the realization that he had no idea what to do, “I guess, erm… I thought I saw a doorway in the back, so maybe it could open if we go to all the X’s...?”</p><p> </p><p>Somsnosa was the only one who picked up on his worried state. She chimed in just before his panicked mind could devour itself.</p><p> </p><p>“Alrighty then! So we’ll locate each grave marked with an X and see what we can find some switches or something. Good idea, Wayne!”</p><p> </p><p>Wayne felt his mind and body relax slightly at that save. Dedus and Pongorma seemed satisfied with the temporary plan, and so the four made their way back up the ladder to go about their mission. Just as Wayne helped Soms up out of the dugout, she made sure to give him a gentle pat on the arm along with a soft smile.</p><p> </p><p>“Relax, moon boy. You’re doing fine.”</p><p> </p><p>Her reassurance brought a big, dumb grin onto his exhausted face, just as it always did before. The Captain of the Planetary Resistance led his allies through the humid, winding halls of the old necropolis to find the secret behind the marked gravestones.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Downdraft</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>...But that was easier said than done!</p><p> </p><p>The graveyard consisted of dozens of tombstones, all laid out haphazardly in horizontal lines within each section of its maze-like walls. Pushing even a single grave backwards required a good deal of strength, with the larger ones often needing more than one to shove. This would’ve all been well and good if each grave holding a dugout was easy to distinguish, but the puzzle held no quarters for making any mistakes, and the crew’s fatigued status did them no favors in accurately remembering the exact locations marked on the entrance grave’s floor carving.</p><p> </p><p>Then there were the ghosts. </p><p> </p><p>Silent specters of lamenting malice, with squirming red bodies that looked as if they were made entirely out of leeches, they roamed each claustrophobic section of the maze to attack any living vessel that dared disturb their potential grave site. No one knew if these beings were truly caught between life and death or merely transparent mortals drawn to sites of decay, but one thing Wayne &amp; Crew learned was that these beasts were beyond obnoxious! The ghosts’ evasion skills were disgustingly well-tuned, and with each Unnerving Glyph they gestured the crew were drained of both flesh and will. They found themselves taking two trips to the Afterlife fighting those phantoms, alongside wasting a fair deal of valuable healing foods. All throughout the dreary scavenger hunt, the sky remained oppressively overcast.</p><p> </p><p>“<em> -pant- -pant- </em>I think we need to take a break,” Wayne gasped out after he finished shoving back another grave with no hidden tunnel, “The ghosts should be all cleared out ‘round here. If we’re going to keep at it we gotta sit down and relax a bit, re-manifest our spirits and the like, y’know?”</p><p> </p><p>Somsnosa slumped down next to one of the un-turned graves, wearily staring down at the soft purple dirt while hugging her knees under her poncho. “I agree with Wayne. We only found a couple of those tunnels and still don’t even know what they do, and that last one had all those disgusting monsters slugging around.”</p><p> </p><p>“But we have already taken two breaks in the Afterlife, our last one just mere moments ago,” Pongorma said as he sheathed his sword. His voice, while still calm, held a notable seasoning of irritation. “Hmph! These crystals we’ve been using are but shrunken engines of life resurgence compared to the terrestrial pools I’d been accustomed to. Their liquid gateways could take you to the Afterlife without having to keep dying all the time! What could have possibly happened to them?”</p><p> </p><p>“The Hylemxylem happened, Pongorma,” Dedusmuln instantly replied while rummaging through their satchel for food, “That horrid complex’s roots just kept sucking up the terrestrial juice until all the above-ground reservoirs disappeared. Those sages really should have tried to destroy that thing instead of leaving it all for Gibby, huh? You know, my mentor once showed me a vial of dried liquid that once ran from those pools back at the academy, collected straight from the forbidden Isle of Foglast no less! Its carbon date was that of-”</p><p> </p><p>“Yes yes, I understand. We do not need to hear of your past ventures at the moment,” Pongorma waved a hand dismissively at Dedus before even turning his head to face them. As he did, he then angrily yanked a vegetable out of the famished archeologist’s hand before they could sink their fangs into it.</p><p> </p><p>“And don’t waste any more of our resources! We have lost too much to indulge in the pleasure of consuming them as edibles. You should know better!” As he finished his scolding, he made sure to use the vegetable he held to give Dedus a stern whack on their head tendrils to further emphasize his point before shoving it back into the satchel.</p><p> </p><p>“Hey, what’s the big deal? They’re just hungry!” Somsnosa stood up from the grave she was leaning against to confront the dread knight’s rudeness. Just as she did so, Wayne found himself feeling little drops of water land on his head.</p><p> </p><p>“Hunger is not a death sentence, and food items should always be kept for deployment first-and-foremost on the battlefield. But of course, I should not have expected some bone-capped bumpkin like yourself to know that, what with all those juice boxes you kept wasting each time someone lost a mere fraction of will!”</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah, call me a ‘bumpkin’ all you want, but you’re not so enlightened yourself! At least I have the common courtesy to actually <em> try </em>healing all of us every now and then instead of just rushing in to attack every damn turn, you heedless fossil!”</p><p> </p><p>The bickering between the two went on and on. Dedusmuln stood a fair distance from them, their tendrils drooping low as they fidgeted with their hands. Their own shyness had bested any desire to stop the noise of the two’s escalating voices. Wayne wanted desperately to break it up, but the combination of the soreness he still felt from battle combined with the nauseating geometry of the walls surrounding him caused his mind to melt into a lurid purgatory of sensory overload.</p><p> </p><p>“C’mon guys, knock it off...” he managed to mutter out, but his tired voice fell on deaf ears. </p><p> </p><p>Somsnosa and Pongorma were getting dangerously close to a brawl. They circled around one another as they continued to shout all kinds of obscenities:</p><p> </p><p>“A lazy, miserable excuse of a soldier is what you are, you little brat!” </p><p> </p><p>“Yeah? Well I’ve fought insects scarier than you, ya outdated hunk of metal!” </p><p> </p><p>All the while, the little droplets that fell from the grey-green sky quickly metamorphosed into a persistent drizzle. At least the others all had some form of protection from the rain. Soms had her skull cap, Pongorma his helmet, and even Dedus had pulled up the hood of their coat over all but the tips of their tendrils. If anything his curved horns only served to steer more drops onto his unprotected scalp. The increase of water hitting his head finally snapped Wayne back out of his funk, and he was just about to put an end to the two’s petty squabble when suddenly-</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>*Rumble*</b>
</p><p> </p><p>Wayne’s blood ran cold. That sound… it seemed to come from a fair distance away, but the sheer ferocity of its echo thrummed a churning sensation of unease in the moon being’s gut. He didn’t have the faintest clue what <em> exactly </em>it was, but something deep in his memories told him that it wasn’t good!</p><p> </p><p>“Guys shut up!” Wayne commanded, “You all heard that, right?”</p><p> </p><p>“Heard what?” Pongorma asked.</p><p> </p><p>“Ugghhh, my ear-holes could not make out a thing with all the yelling…” Dedusmuln moaned as they rubbed their temples, “What did you hear, Wayne?”</p><p> </p><p>“I’m, err, not exactly sure what it was. It came from a good distance away, but I know that sound! It was like… like something dangerous! Here, just listen with me a sec!”</p><p> </p><p>The four stood in silence in an attempt to identify what Wayne had heard. A minute ticked by, and then another, yet that specific sound did not repeat itself. All that could be heard was the sharp pitter-patter of endless raindrops. Was that noise just a trick his memories were playing on him? He hoped not, otherwise he’d feel very stupid.</p><p> </p><p>“I’m not hearing anything, Wayne,” Somsnosa finally broke the silence, no longer content with shivering in the rain, “And honestly I’m getting real sick of standing out in this downpour with Sir Stickuphisass here. If you need me I’ll be hangin’ under someplace dry. I’ll meet up with y’all later.” With frustrated apathy clouding over her, she began to walk away from the group.</p><p> </p><p>“Aw Soms, come on!” Wayne shouted in annoyed desperation.</p><p> </p><p>“I need to be alone right now!” She quickly retorted.</p><p> </p><p>“Hmph! Go ahead and prove my point why don’t you, Miss Misery Glands!” Pongorma called out to her, probably sneering behind that rusty old helmet. Somsnosa simply gave him the Flipped Bird gesture without even looking back toward him and went out of sight behind a corner of the maze wall. Grumbling at the insulted status she had inflicted on him, the dread knight still stood as persistent as ever in front of his two remaining soldiers, his eyes fixed on the former captain. </p><p> </p><p>“You have been awfully apprehensive for one who is leading this planet’s resistance. Tell me, Wayne, what exactly <em> is </em>your relationship with King Gibbulus? You’ve yet to indulge me in anything regarding your time up on the moon, and truthfully it makes me feel like you are withholding valuable information from us.”</p><p> </p><p>Wayne had desperately hoped that he would never be asked such a terrible question, but what could he have expected? Pongorma was the only other being in their crew that had ever been near Gibby, even if it were only for a few moments. Of course he would want to know more about the tyrant he was going to battle! Horrid memories threatened to blast through the sealed chambers of Wayne’s subconscious, and in a hurried defense he suppressed those feelings by replacing them with a growing sense of anger.</p><p> </p><p>“You know why I never said anything about me and Gibby?” he growled, stepping forward and leaning up to look straight into the eye-holes of the dread knight’s rain-slicked helmet, “Because it’s none of your damn business! The guy’s a demiurge who’s gonna destroy the planet, isn’t that enough of a reason for you to go fight him?!”</p><p> </p><p>“I was merely curious of why-”</p><p> </p><p>“Don’t play dumb with me! You’re just trying to psychoanalyze me for any molecule of weakness because you think you’re a better leader than me! Look, I don’t give a shit how much ‘old world knowledge’ you keep spouting in an attempt to recapture your glory days. The dread knights are all long gone and so is any sense of relevance you have in this world until we solve this dumbass puzzle and end this shit!”</p><p> </p><p>The dread knight stood still as a statue as he took Wayne’s abuse. Although Wayne couldn’t make out his eyes under the shadows of his helmet, he could feel them peering into the core of his very being. Finally, Pongorma let out a hollow sigh. “Perhaps Somsnosa is right. It is best for us all to spend some time apart.” </p><p> </p><p>With that, Pongorma turned around and began wandering through the maze once more, making sure to turn the opposite corner of the direction that Somsnosa had gone in. Wayne’s numb body stood side-by-side with Dedusmuln as the deluge kept the both of them blanketed in soaking misery.</p><p> </p><p>“This weather has become thoroughly unpleasant, hasn’t it?” Dedus wearily spoke as they began flapping their hands in an attempt to mollify their overwhelmed senses. Their remaining companion gave no reply. “Erm, Wayne, I can sense how perturbed you’re feeling right now, so just know that I have no desire to pester you about Gibby.”</p><p> </p><p>“Good.” That was all Wayne said as he began to trudge through the purple mud that now made up the halls of the graveyard. Dedusmuln followed behind him. </p><p> </p><p>“You know,” they kept speaking, trying their best to lift the heavy fog of despair that suffocated their minds, “I understand how you feel about wanting to keep things about yourself secret. Back when I was still studying at the academy, I’d always overhear others saying mean things about my-”</p><p> </p><p>“Will you please just stop?!” Wayne yelled as he swiftly turned around to face them, who in turn flinched in shock, “I’m not in the mood to listen to one of your personal diatribes right now!”</p><p> </p><p>“Oh,” they said solemnly, their tendrils drooping low once again, “I-I’m sorry... I wasn’t attempting to be obnoxious-”</p><p> </p><p>“Don’t apologize, you’re not…<em> -sigh- </em> It’s okay Dedus. I get that you only talk about your interests and stuff to try and relate with me, really I do. I just <em> need </em>some absolute silence right now to clear out all the crap in my head.”</p><p> </p><p>The archeologist was quick to dig up what their companion was implying. “Right. We could both use some space right now, and splitting up could aid us in finding the remaining dugouts after all. I’ll re-approach you later...”</p><p> </p><p>All he could do was nod before he turned back around and kept walking. He felt awful having to be so rude to someone as sensitive as Dedusmuln, but it was all his thoughts could convince him to do to obtain the solitude he craved. </p><p> </p><p>
  <b> <span class="big">*Rumble*</span> </b>
</p><p> </p><p>Wayne instantly froze the moment that monstrous noise re-entered his senses. This time he could clearly remember where he heard a sound like that. Although muffled by the clouds, it had the same sort of echoing bellow that came whenever Gibby would slam open a door in the large, sparse rooms of the moon palace. Could that sound have possibly come from the moon itself?</p><p> </p><p>Wayne’s breathing quickened at the terrible thought, and he grabbed at his chest in response to the sudden sharp pain within it. </p><p> </p><p>He looked up in search for the source, only for his vision to be blinded by a barrage of raindrops. Wiping the water from his eyes, he then turned back to Dedusmuln and watched as they gradually sauntered out of sight, not taking any heed to the ominous noise despite its clear volume. He was certain now, it really was all in his head. Just a terrible sensation being remembered in this time of stress. Oh, why did these small horrors have to always keep manifesting themselves in his mind? </p><p> </p><p>It was then that he caught from the corner of his eye what looked like a flash of bluish-white light snake across the sky in a harsh, jagged line. Now what could that have been-</p><p> </p><p>
  <b> <em> <span class="big"> <span class="big">*PANG!*</span> </span> </em> </b>
</p><p> </p><p>Without warning the sound increased to an ear-piercing volume, causing Wayne to fall backwards in shock. His body trembled at the familiar sound. What was going on? He couldn’t have imagined that clear display of magic amidst the clouds, it had to have come from Gibby’s celestial satellite! Another flash cracked against the sky.</p><p> </p><p>
  <b> <em> <span class="big"> <span class="big">*PANG!*</span> </span> </em> </b>
</p><p> </p><p>The massive volume of the unknown attack made him hyperventilate, the noise alone was enough to trigger his intrinsic fear of hearing Gibby’s furious footsteps approaching him. But what was this powerful noise? Perhaps some new gesture that the tyrant had found, one that could ignite his vision of reconstituting the planet. But why couldn’t anyone else hear it?! He tried to call out to Dedusmuln, but the throbbing pain in his chest rendered him non-verbal save for the occasional gasp or whimper. Out of pure desperation to save his only friends, the frightened moon being forced himself up from the muddy ground and ran.</p><p> </p><p>“De-Deu-Dedes-Dedusmuln!” Wayne tried to cry out, but his choked-up voice rendered his words small and nearly inaudible. He tried looking for their shape or listening to hear their voice, but the ruthless rain blurred and deafened his sense of direction. In his mad dash he ended up slipping in the soupy earth and sliding smack into the side of a wall.</p><p> </p><p>
  <b> <span class="big">*Rumble*</span> </b>
</p><p> </p><p>The pain in his chest was growing worse now. Just the thought of what Gibby's deathly mind was going to enact against his friends and the rest of the world made Wayne’s glands tighten up. And to think all of that was mere larva’s play compared to what pains that monster would inflict on <em> him</em>! Rubbing his bruised shoulder, Wayne tried to adjust the dizzy static of his brain into a coherent plan to find Dedus.</p><p> </p><p>Looking around, he caught sight of some footprints and instantly ran in their direction. He kept his head down and followed their trail, which turned out to be a poor maneuver. They led straight into the open hole of a grave, and the slippery mud practically rocketed him straight down into it, his body landing on what almost felt like some great big creature! He was barely able to lift his head up to look at what he landed on before-</p><p> </p><p>
  <b> <em> <span class="big"> <span class="big">*PANG!*</span> </span> </em> </b>
</p><p> </p><p>Fear won out over curiosity. Wayne scrambled off the hard mass he landed on and crawled to the farthest corner of the dugout just to escape the rain and noise. All his worst fears had re-established their grip on the wretched moon being; the isolation, the confusion, the bruises, and worst of all the inescapable feeling of powerlessness. Holding himself tightly, he sat down shivering and panting as he desperately tried to make the terrible memories go away.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>“Urraaghh…” </p><p> </p><p>Pongorma pressed his hands into the ground and lifted his torso up as he spat out the little particles of clay forced into his mouth during the impact. Whoever the craven monster was that attempted to pull one over on him was going to pay <em> dearly</em>. </p><p> </p><p>Just as the snarling warrior stood up and reached for his sword, however, he quickly noticed the faint light emitting from the attacker, illuminating their crescent horns and black pleather jacket.</p><p> </p><p>“Wayne?!” </p><p> </p><p>While his instinct for unrestrained violence mostly dissipated, Pongorma’s fury was still strong. It was bad enough that that miscreant had gone out of his way to disparage his existence earlier, but now he was outright ambushing him! Although his mind pleaded for it not to be true, perhaps he truly was an agent for King Gibbulus after all. The dread knight marched over and tightly grabbed the moon being’s shoulders.</p><p> </p><p>“What is the meaning of this?!” he shouted at the trembling figure, “You tell me nothing about your involvement with the demiurge, allow us to separate in this confusing maze of a necropolis that <em> you </em> said we should visit, and now you attack me while I’m in the hole of a grave!” He dug his armored claws further into the supple flesh of the potential traitor, causing him to cry out. </p><p> </p><p>“Look me in the eyes, ‘Captain!’ My instincts are telling me that you’re trying to bury this little rebellion, so you better think of a good defense for your actions before my gestures pilot your traitorous vessel into the deepest oceans of the Afterlife, you modified moon myrmidon!”</p><p> </p><p>“Pl-Plu-Plee-Please…” Wayne could barely speak coherently through his fast breathing and whimpers, “W-Why do you ke-keep hurting me? I always do exactly what you say only for you to scream at me that what I do isn’t enough, well w-wu-what more do you want?! If you hate me so much then why do you keep me here?!”</p><p> </p><p>The angry warrior was just about ready to strike the blubbering being before him, but stopped as Wayne finally looked up at him. Pongorma reeled back at the sight of his face and let go of his grip on him. It was his eyes that confessed everything to him. They held within them a certain kind of unrestrained fear, one reserved for those who had served victim to the most wretched and brutal of torment. Just one look was enough to send painful memories shooting out of the dread knight’s subconscious like an erupting geyser; it was the same fear he saw in the surviving citizens his younger self tried to avoid after the sacking of Muldul, and, of course, the very terror he had experienced during the destruction of Yiithorn…</p><p> </p><p>Pongorma’s helmet raddled as he quite literally shook the past experiences out of his head. Whatever Wayne had gone through was deathly serious, so he could not afford to dwell on his own traumas at the moment. </p><p> </p><p>“Hush now, Wayne. It’s only me, Pongorma,” the dread knight spoke calmly, “I apologize for my roughness. Your, erm, ‘entrance’ merely triggered my paranoia. Please inform me on what you witnessed.”</p><p> </p><p>“I-I-I heard it! It came from the sky, it was s-su-some morbid spell Gibby was casting from his satellite! I just, I just don’t want you all to be destroyed!”</p><p> </p><p>“I understand you Wayne, please try and calm yourself!” Pongorma was unsure of what to do to help ease the poor creature out of his nervous breakdown. Out of all the rigorous training he had gone through to attain his knighthood, not once was the ancient being taught how to properly care for others, especially those in duress. Perhaps Gibbulus was right when he told him that he’d be nothing more than an obedient killing machine...</p><p> </p><p>
  <b> <em> <span class="big"><span class="big">*PANG!*</span></span> </em> </b>
</p><p> </p><p>At the sound of the thunder-clap, he suddenly felt Wayne grab onto his entire body for support. Pongorma froze at the sensation of his comrade's trembling body nestled into him, but soon relaxed enough to wrap his arms around him. He smoothed out the dents he had made in their flesh, making sure to avoid getting knocked in the head by their horns as they nuzzled their face into his shoulder.</p><p> </p><p>“It is not wise for us to remain in this flooding pit, especially if this celestial spell is coming for us,” he glanced toward the opening and watched as the drops of rain trickled down to where they were kneeling, “We’ll have to go find the others and get someplace higher up.”</p><p> </p><p>Wayne removed his face from the dread knight’s plated shoulder and looked him in the eye, only managing to nod his head in agreement. As Wayne carefully made his way up the drenched ladder, Pongorma made sure to lightly kick the small skull-faced statue beside him. The strange artifact wobbled back and forth in agreement to whatever mechanism its solver wished to activate as he then followed his comrade back up to the surface.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Dissipation</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Just a quick warning: this last chapter contains a brief reference to attempted suicide. It is neither graphic nor realistic, but I felt I should mention this beforehand in case the topic is triggering to anyone.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>As the unyielding storm continued to soak the earth in its might, Somsnosa remained firmly planted on the couch she found in a hidden balcony at the top of the cliff wall. She laid on her back, one hand placed on her bicorn skull cap resting on her stomach while the other dangled off the edge of the couch. The thunder-claps of this storm were far too loud for her to take the nap she desired, and so her thoughts once-again succumbed to static dullness. A small part of her hoped that her free hand would attract that strange white cat that crawled around the small space of the outlook, but the monochrome feline seemed to be in no mood for any head rubs. </p><p> </p><p>“<em>-sigh-</em>”</p><p> </p><p>Why did she always have to keep running away like this? First from the ranch, then from society itself, and now from the only beings she could call her friends. Every single time it resulted in momentary ripples of relief followed by a tidal wave of hardships, yet she just kept doing it over and over again. It was as if her brain was hardwired to give up on every task she gave herself, and if that were the case then what else was she to do but keep on running from her problems, lest they drown her in mental inactivity and intense self-loathing once again? Not like that brilliant strategy was even working now anyway, since both her mind and body were unable to go backwards or forwards to escape this thick pool of stagnation. Like a severed skull that had fallen into a vast tar pit, she was rendered incomplete, hopelessly stuck, and entirely useless.</p><p> </p><p>It just wasn’t fair.</p><p> </p><p>
  <b> <span class="big">*Rumble*</span> </b>
</p><p> </p><p>Through the wet curtain of raindrops, Somsnosa sat up upon hearing an assortment of muffled noises coming down from below. One of them sounded kind of like a pained whine. <em> Oh, those ghosts better not be coming back right now. </em>She put her skull back atop her head and went to peer over the edge to see what was coming, only to be met with the image of Pongorma and Dedusmuln clumsily navigating the winding steps together, with Wayne tightly gripping both of their arms for support.</p><p> </p><p>“You guys alright?” Soms called out, although her concern was directly mostly at Wayne.</p><p> </p><p>“Somsnosa?” Dedusmuln cried out, as they were the only one who heard her, “Where are you?! You’ve rendered yourself wholly invisible in our search for you! Were you sent to the Afterlife or something?”</p><p> </p><p>“No I’m fine, I’ve just been up here the whole time!” She made sure to wave from her position so that the other two could see her.</p><p> </p><p>“Well then make some room for us!” Pongorma shouted back, “We have a comrade in anguish and the fate of the world at stake!”</p><p> </p><p>As she ran down to help her friends up to the balcony, all of her own pains instantly disintegrated upon looking at the sorry state Wayne was in. His entire body shook violently, while the terrified expression he wore spelled pure fear and misery. She practically grabbed him out of Dedus and Pongorma’s grasp as she put an arm around him, rubbing the side of his shoulder as she guided the poor creature to the couch.</p><p> </p><p>“It’s alright buddy,” Somsnosa spoke as she sat next to him, trying her best to sound positive, “Nothing’s gonna hurt you up here. You just take it easy, alright?”</p><p> </p><p>All Wayne could do was sit in shivering silence as he looked at her.</p><p> </p><p>“He’s having trouble speaking right now,” Dedus said as they felt for any room to sit opposite of Wayne. Despite the lack of room on the cushions, they chose to sit on the couch’s armrest, with one leg crossed over the other. “Pongo told me that he said he heard Gibby attempting to enact a powerful gesture from the moon!”</p><p> </p><p>“Who are you calling ‘Pongo?’ You’ve not the strength to address me by my full name or <em> -gasp- </em>Oh my soul!”</p><p> </p><p>The others all flinched as Pongorma unsheathed his sword and readied his free hand for a snap at the sight of the white cat before him.</p><p> </p><p>“What is that sculpted abomination doing among us?! Act quick you fools, lest it creep any closer!”</p><p> </p><p>The cat held no concern over the great warrior pointing a sword at it. It gracelessly crawled its way over to the couch-bound trio and nuzzled its bulbous head against Wayne’s leg.</p><p> </p><p>“<em>Mm</em><b><em>m</em></b><em>rrRRRrree</em><b><em>E</em></b><em>EE</em><b><em>E</em></b><em>eeeeooo</em><b><em>OOooooo</em></b><em>wwWww</em><b><em>w</em></b> ” the wretched beast moaned, its tail twitching violently in anticipation for a good scratch on the head.</p><p> </p><p>“Damn, Wayne,” Soms said, “You really do have a way with cats!”</p><p> </p><p>Wayne finally let out a weak laugh, “Guess so.” However, before he could reach down and pet the creature-</p><p> </p><p>
  <b> <em> <span class="big"> <span class="big">*PANG!*</span> </span> </em> </b>
</p><p> </p><p>-the moon being was instantly brought back to a state of panic. His body recoiled back sharply at the terrible sound, and his legs instinctively sprang up enough to accidentally knock right into the strange cat’s face. Utterly betrayed, the distorted animal scampered off to the steps, probably to retreat to another hidden dwelling that only it could reach.</p><p> </p><p>“That’s it! Tha-That’s that spell he’s blasting!” Wayne practically screamed every word he spoke, “Please for the love of everything tell me that you guys hear it too!”</p><p> </p><p>Everyone went silent after Wayne’s remark, all of them trying to figure out what the hell he was even talking about.</p><p> </p><p>“...Is there some visual that I cannot perceive?” Dedus pondered aloud, breaking the silence, “Because all I could pick up was the sound of thunder.”</p><p> </p><p>“Wu-What…” Though his heart was still racing, the fact that all his friends appeared undisturbed at the fierce light and noise in the sky helped Wayne to steady his nerves and stop his blind panicking. “What’s ‘thunder?’ Is that a sky gesture or something?”</p><p> </p><p>“No, they meant… wait,” Realization finally came to Somsnosa, “You’ve never experienced a thunderstorm before! Ahahaha, aw shit, that makes perfect sense now! You really had me worried for a sec.”</p><p> </p><p>“Hold on now,” Pongorma interjected, “It was just the thunderstorm he was reacting to this whole time?”</p><p> </p><p>“A... thunder-storm?” Wayne’s mood began to sink at the realization of what they were most likely about to tell him, “I, um, don’t know what that is…”</p><p> </p><p>“It’s just a natural phenomenon,” Soms casually replied, “Sometimes the clouds get full of static or something and bolts of electricity shoot out and make loud noises. It’s actually pretty common down here. No need to worry, moon boy. It’s not Gibby’s evildoing!”</p><p> </p><p>“Yes, but…” Pongorma moved to face the others as he spoke, his voice as determined as it was concerned, “You both did not witness his fatal reaction to the thunder-claps. I have never seen a being so overtaken by fright since… well I’d rather not get into that. Could you be sensing some hidden power coming from the moon, Wayne?”</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> You gotta be kidding me. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>It was just some common ‘thunder’ storm he was so afraid of. All those horrible memories, all that unbridled fear of witnessing his only friends and all the other earthlings being agonizingly distorted beyond recognition, all of the very real pain his body put him through, it was just over something so harmless and insignificant that not even the average hylic worried themself over its presence. All at once Wayne’s spirit burned with indignation.</p><p> </p><p>Somsnosa and Pongorma then started asking him all kinds of questions: </p><p> </p><p>“So was it the lightning that freaked you out more or the thunder?” </p><p> </p><p>“I know you are not a weakling. I’m sure you’ve experienced great power up on the moon that could match the chaotic rage of an earthly storm.” </p><p> </p><p>“Hey I’m not trying to make fun of you or anything! Man, I really should have told you about the weather here…”</p><p> </p><p>“I understand that you are shaken up, but as your… what did you call it… friend! As your friend, I need to know about what you experienced up there so I can better help fight alongside you on this quest!”</p><p> </p><p>But the mortified moon being could not answer any of them. He rubbed his forehead with both hands so that he could cover the top of his face. What could he possibly say that wouldn’t make him sound any more foolish or prove his worthlessness as an effective leader to this sorry little resistance? He swallowed at the lump which formed in his throat.</p><p> </p><p>“Will you two just shut up already?!”</p><p> </p><p>Wayne flinched at the sound of Dedusmuln raising their voice in anger, something which he had assumed was next to impossible for such a shy, soft spoken being. Somsnosa and Pongorma, equally shocked, instantly stopped talking and gave them their full attention.</p><p> </p><p>“Can you both not sense that you’re overwhelming him? Why, if I were this stressed and you guys sought to barrage me with words of this intensity, I wouldn’t want to say a damn thing either! Give him some space to recharge, please!”</p><p> </p><p>Dedus was right in their assumption, and Wayne appreciated the silence he was granted. He spent several minutes thinking long and hard about how he wanted to convey his feelings to his friends. He took in a deep breath, then exhaled before he finally spoke again.</p><p> </p><p>“Hey Soms, you remember that one time after we battled those hostile insects, when you raised your hand up high in the air at me and I responded by snapping at you?”</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah, you aimed right at my face. What does that have anything to do with…” she paused when she examined the stern expression Dedus gave her, “...I mean yeah, I remember. Go on.”</p><p> </p><p>“And then when you got annoyed and asked why I did that and I said that I was aiming at an insect behind you and ‘got the trajectory wrong?' Well, um, that wasn’t the real reason why I reacted that way…” </p><p> </p><p>“Oh I get what you’re saying! You didn’t understand what a ‘High-Five’ was because it’s an Earth custom, and not knowing that made you feel-”</p><p> </p><p>“I thought you were going to hit me,” he replied solemnly, his face growing uncomfortably warm as he recalled the memory. “The moment you raised your hand all I could think was ‘What did I do to disobey you?’ so I snapped to try and defend myself from the beating I assumed I was gonna get.”</p><p> </p><p>“Oh.” The realization hit Somsnosa like an airship speeding into a mountain, “Oh shit...”</p><p> </p><p>“And Pongorma,” Wayne swallowed hard as he spoke, “When you called me ‘captain” and I froze up, that was also because it brought me back to living with Gibby. All those, um, memories of him calling me that before he, erm... <em> corrected </em>my performance in some way.”</p><p> </p><p>Pongorma did not reply, yet even through that thick helmet Wayne could tell his brain was effortlessly putting all the pieces together.</p><p> </p><p>“So as you guys c-could’ve g-gu-guessed, h-h-hearing the sound of that… the… the thunder and lightning, it reminded me that…” Wayne could hardly get a word out of his dried throat as he began sniveling, “That I don’t wanna be hurt anymore!”</p><p> </p><p>All at once the heavy stream of liquid sorrow his glands had tried to hold back came rushing out at full force. He wailed with each gasp he took, sobbing with the same ferocity as the raindrops that fell from the sky. Instinctively he held himself as he bent his head low, unable to look into the faces of those he was supposed to lead to liberation from his own tormentor’s tyranny.</p><p> </p><p>It was then that he felt the warm embrace of two bodies either side of him. He looked back up through his tear-soaked eyes to see Dedusmuln and Somsnosa hugging him.</p><p> </p><p>“Shhhhh, it’s okay Wayne,” Soms spoke with that kind of sad yet calm demeanor that he had come to know from her, “I’m so sorry I never realized how much he hurt you. Nothing bad’s gonna <em> ever </em>happen to you as long as we’re here, alright?”</p><p> </p><p>“I now understand why you never wanted to talk about yourself,” Dedusmuln said as they moved back a bit and gestured an Ablative Holopleather at him. As the particles of his flesh slowly separated and removed his physical pains, they then took hold of his trembling hand and gave it a reassuring squeeze.</p><p> </p><p>“I can’t imagine what sorts of horrors your spirit endured up there, although if it means anything I do know what it’s like to be bullied. Just know that if you ever need to confide anything to me, I would never dare judge you for it!”</p><p> </p><p>“Wayne…” Pongorma, who had stood in silent contemplation the whole time, finally spoke as he took a step forward and knelt down to meet him face-to-face. He gently stroked the sides of Wayne’s horns, then leaned his head forward and pressed his lips to the moon being’s forehead. Perhaps it was a result of his vision being foggy, but Wayne swore he could see a shine in dread knight’s deep red eyes.</p><p> </p><p>“You are an incredibly brave being. Never would I have imagined meeting someone who endured so much persistent trauma, yet still had such a bright, hopeful light in their soul as you do. I would follow you to the ends of the earth and beyond, my dear friend.”</p><p> </p><p>For just a moment, Wayne was able to quiet his dreary sobs as he rubbed the tears from his eyes. Even after he had revealed how weak-willed he truly was to his companions, all those needless moments of fear and panic… they all chose to stand by him on their own volition. </p><p> </p><p>He had no idea how to comprehend such an experience.</p><p> </p><p>  <b> <em> <span class="big"> <span class="big">*PANG!*</span> </span> </em> </b></p><p> </p><p>Immediately the three drew closer to him at the sound of the roaring thunder, keeping up their reassuring words and comforting gestures to help ease his fear. Wayne couldn’t help but start sobbing again, but this time it wasn’t from the thunder. There was a new sensation inside him, a pure radiance of the soul one experiences under the act of catharsis, and for the first time in his entire life he cried with an undeniable feeling of safety.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>When Wayne awoke, his face was planted firmly into the edge of the couch cushion while his body was comfortably warm. He couldn’t remember when he had fallen asleep, or if the others had chosen to take a nap with him, but by the lack of any environmental noise he could assume that he’d slept through the remainder of the storm.</p><p> </p><p>He rolled his body around, nearly spearing the couch armrest with his horns, and sat upright. It turned out that warmth he felt had come from Dedusmuln’s coat being blanketed over-top of him, although Dedus themself was nowhere in sight. Blinking the cozy blindness out of his eyes he turned his head toward the outlook of the balcony, where he instantly caught sight of Somsnosa standing there with the clear, starry sky set as a backdrop to her image. It seemed as though she was looking up at the full moon overhead.</p><p> </p><p>“Are ya feeling any better, Wayne?” She asked without turning around to face him.</p><p> </p><p>“Huh? Oh, uh, yeah. Totally!” For once, his response was entirely accurate! Placing Dedus’s coat on the couch, he got up and walked over to join her sightseeing.</p><p> </p><p>“I don’t even remember falling asleep, but honestly I really needed it! You know where Dedus and Pongorma are at?”</p><p> </p><p>“Dedus and Pongo were getting restless and went off to go find the last tombstones together.”</p><p> </p><p>“Ah, figures,” he stood in awkward silence for a moment, trying to think of something to say, “I’m guessing I’m the only one who ended up taking a nap then.”</p><p> </p><p>“Quite the contrary, actually,” Soms replied as she began giggling, “Don’t you remember? After you finished crying you tried to gesture Hypno-Sigils at yourself after Dedus said you should try resting, but you ended up taking all of us out with you!”</p><p> </p><p>“Oh,” The yellow of his cheeks turned a fair shade of orange at that revelation, “Sorry ‘bout that.”</p><p> </p><p>“It’s fine!” Soms said as she nonchalantly waved his worry away. She then noticed that her friend’s gaze had shifted to the moon, which continued to peer down at them like a great pale eye of some crazed mutant insect. She moved closer to him.</p><p> </p><p>“I really am sorry I never thought much about how he hurt you. I guess I just assumed it was none of my business.”</p><p> </p><p>“No need to apologize,” Wayne spoke plainly, “It was my fault for never telling you anything.”</p><p> </p><p>“Hey,” Somsnosa moved even closer and took his hands into her own, “I just want you to know that you should never trick yourself into thinking you're unimportant in any way.”</p><p> </p><p>“‘Course not! I mean I am leading this rebellion after all-”</p><p> </p><p>“No I don’t mean just our rebellion! I’m talking about life in general, and, err… <em> -sigh- </em>” Somsnosa’s face bore a hybrid of longing and melancholy as she tried to find the words she needed to express her claim, “You remember the first time we met? Back in the Afterlife?”</p><p> </p><p>“Of course I do!”</p><p> </p><p>How could Wayne possibly forget?! It was his first entry into that ethereal sanctuary after Gibby had accidentally given him too hard of a final blow. He was so confused and scared by even such a tranquil surrounding that he probably would have stayed too long and risked his body turning to ooze and sliding into the terrestrial juice had it not been for her kindness. Every memory of that first encounter remained vivid: when he first saw her lounging on the couch and rolling over to avoid his staring at her, when she eventually came down to the beach and asked if he knew how to build sandcastles, all the casual chatter leading up to that wonderful moment where she guided him out of the Afterlife to show him her house…</p><p> </p><p>“Well here’s something I never told you. I was there for a few days before you arrived, mostly just lying on that old couch. I didn’t, um… really have any intention to leave.”</p><p> </p><p>Wayne gasped. “Soms, were you really gonna…?”</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah...” Soms swallowed as she blinked a layer of liquid from her eyes, “But I-I’m serious, Wayne! I wouldn’t even be back here right now if it weren’t for you! I dunno, it was just the way you seemed so willing to listen to any dumb thing I had to say, and when you called me the “Sandcastle Queen” after I built some mediocre model of my house, it all just made me feel… <em> significant</em>. Like I could actually amount to something in this world just by being your friend.”</p><p> </p><p>With that, she immediately gave him a big hug. A little too big, actually, but Wayne pretended not to care that he was being held in a near-death grip by her mighty gauntlets.</p><p> </p><p>“You really do have a knack for giving beings some hope in this terrible world.”</p><p> </p><p>“ <em> -wheeze- </em> I do what I can!” Wayne was able to gasp out, prompting Soms to lighten her grip of him, “ <em> -pant- -pant- </em>But honestly, I don’t think I can settle for just some measly hope. In a little while longer, this world isn’t even gonna be so terrible anymore!”</p><p> </p><p>The moon being then picked her up and spun her around in a kind of joyous, awkward dance. Even as Gibby’s oppressive satellite loomed over them, the two laughed into the night without a care in the world. Just then a sudden rumbling echoed from below, followed a few moments later by a pair of voices. It was Dedusmuln and Pongorma, beckoning them to come down and join them! Wayne made sure to grab Dedus’s coat from the couch before making his way down the steps to the ground below.</p><p> </p><p>“Every tomb-switch has been wobbled, I tell you, and now that great gate is opened!” Dedusmuln said, having to hold the intensity of their stimming so they could put their coat back on. </p><p> </p><p>“Oh it was all such a rush of exhilaration! We managed to avoid all but one gaggle of those mutant grave-walkers, and the ones we did pummel ended up having loads of juice boxes on them! I cannot fathom what a sentient meat-homunculus would ever need juice for, but who cares? They’re ours now!”</p><p> </p><p>“And not only that,” Pongorma added, “But we have even managed to stumble across a powerful television! Here, let me show you its program!”</p><p> </p><p>He then held out his hands and waved them left and right in unison, all while lightly humming a soft tune. His gesture created three blue lines that stretched into little pink symbols of some unknown language, and instantly the entire party felt their flesh rejuvenated. A sort of scratchy noise came out of the dread knight’s mouth slit, sounding a lot like giggling.</p><p> </p><p>“Never had I been taught a gesture of healing before! The way it’s warmth surrounds me, it just feels so <em> good</em>!”</p><p> </p><p>“I bet!” Somsnosa added, “And it is nice to see you loosen up for once, Mr. ‘Don’t Waste Healing Moves When We Don’t Absolutely Need Them.’”</p><p> </p><p>“Well, erm…” Pongorma sheepishly replied, “That was just my old war instincts taking over. A dread knight’s always got to keep themselves disciplined and vigilant, even in the most insignificant of scuffles! But I suppose it would be good for my health to ‘loosen-up,’ at least until I get my opportunity to wallop that lard-venting tyrant!”</p><p> </p><p>With spirits high and flesh revitalized, the crew first returned to the dugout with the TV to teach Wayne and Somsnosa the Health Chant, then made their way back to the great doorway at the end of the graveyard’s maze. With its mouth now open, it revealed to them a long, thin staircase stretching to who knows how far down. Nothing else was visible in the pure blackness below, and just standing at the edge of the stairs they were wafted with a sudden musty coldness in the air. Dedusmuln shuddered, claiming they could feel the vibrations of some large entities coming from down there. Even Pongorma shuffled nervously in his armor, with Somsnosa gripping the side of his arm for support. Wayne turned to his friends and smiled.</p><p> </p><p>“Well, we’ve come this far,” Wayne spoke with a new air of confidence surrounding him, “What’s a few cryptic monsters gonna do to stop us? Unless any of your heads can glow, I’ll lead the way!”</p><p> </p><p>Their initial trepidation at ease, the three followed the guiding light of their Leader of the Resistance down into the unknown depths of the ancient crypt. Wayne had endured such unyielding misery up there on the moon, yet only now did he realize that this drive to succeed in his quest was not to justify his years of torment but instead to replace them entirely with even the smallest moments of kindness and affection, and he would risk dying a million times over if it meant protecting such a beautiful thing.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>